


Like I would

by tomholland



Category: Criminal Minds
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Fluff ?, Fluff and Smut, Smut, smut ?, smut in chapter 3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-12
Updated: 2016-03-27
Packaged: 2018-05-26 04:32:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6223981
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tomholland/pseuds/tomholland
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He won't touch you like I do<br/>He won't love you like I would<br/>He don't know your body<br/>He don't do you right<br/>He won't love you like I would<br/>Love you like I would</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> short chapter :/

An ex-girlfriend isn't hard to get over, especially when you wouldn't do relationships in the first place. Matthew would constantly think about her, she was his everything. Up until the point where she couldn't stand being alone for months, Matthew, of course, didn't think it was a big deal. He had his career to work on, she thought that at that time work was what kept Matthew up not her. It wasn't true, he thought but it'd be too late to make it up to her, he'd have to give up his job and that isn't something he'd want to ruin too.

_Los Angeles_

Matthew recently got a new house, it'd be the 3rd house he owns. One in Las Vegas, the second a beach house in Malibu where he would be with her. This place was different, it was designed to fit with someone who loved expensive items. It was the complete opposite of him, even if he was barley a millionaire he would still shop at Savers. Of course it's the only actual place that would have vintage clothing instead of clothing that was new but had a vintage looked.

Filming has been put on break for a while, it'd count as one of the first times Matthew has been able to go outside and live a little.

He'd often think to himself of what would she be doing now, she had graduated after studying political science the last he'd seen her about 2 years ago, he went to her ceremony and congratulate her with necklace with her initials.

His brother would speak about her and how she's doing which Matthew often tried to ignore but couldn't. He would feel a small part of him ache, if he had quit working in LA maybe she would still be with him. It would hurt her more than it might of had leaving him that is the only reason he didn't want to contact her.

Today felt different, he called his friend Marcus and told him they should have a catch up day. He was running about 10 mins late, he couldn't find similar non-matching socks, the type of sock and differences mattered. He couldn't wear matching socks, it's too weird for him or better yet too normal.

He walked down a few streets to a diner, Marcus laughed when he saw Matthew was a bit tired they caught up on what has happened in the amount of time that they didn't have at least 20 mins to talk. Soon enough it was about 6 pm, they had spent about an hour talking. Marcus had to help his cousin pick out a proposal ring for his girlfriend which left Matthew alone for about 10 mins. He asked for the bill and paid for it.

On his way out he noticed that she had entered the diner, she hadn't seen him but he immediately turned around panicking. He didn't think that she'd even be in LA. She lived in Santa Rosa which was at last 7 hours from here.

"Matthew?"


	2. Fancy Seeing You Here

"Fancy seeing you here. It's been a while, what have you been up to?" Vanessa asked, she hasn't changed much. Her hair still a bit wavy and a few tangles. She wore black framed glasses which made her brown eyes look lighter.

"Nothing much as of right now," Matthew answered,"You look great, what are you doing in LA?"

"I got a job here, L.A. is a lot better than I thought. Hey, We should catch up later this week. You are free right?"

"Yes, I have nothing on my agenda for a couple weeks. Where do you want to meet?"

" Tomorrow night? I've got a couple of films at my place, I learned how to make snacks and a few other things. You still have the name number don't you?"

"Never changed it."

"I'll text you my address, nice to see you Matthew."

"Vanessa, darling!" the waitress called for her.

"See you tomorrow," Matthew smiled to himself and exited the diner.

It's been years since they have gotten together.He didn't really get the chance to get into a new relationship.

He had meet Vanessa on her 18th birthday, 5 years ago, her drunk friends were dancing at a Bar in vegas. It wasn't Matthew's type of scene but Marcus has been down a bit lately and dragged Matthew with him to a bar. They bonded talking about Las Vegas, they exchanged numbers. He wasn't great at talking to girls, but something about her intrigued him. It wasn't that she was more than about 10 years younger but more of how she didn't think of him as some weird guy who didn't wear matching socks or a star off of a t.v. show.

They spent countless days together at Spencer's house in Malibu. Most of the time they would play September on repeat. It was such a weird song but it got both of them in good moods, they'd dance in their undergarments thankfully the backyard was a private beach where no one could possibly see them through the sliding window doors.

The memories took him to a park, where he almost proposed to her. Only the day before he planned it, she had enough of the minimal time they got to spend.

_**October 21, 2013** _

_"Matthew, I can't hold on much longer in this relationship. I've got one more year in school and when I need you the most you're mostly hung up in Los Angeles. I use to think 7 hours away wasn't much distance and that it couldn't hurt us but now I'm starting to doubt that. I'm done."_

_"Nessa, please we can work this out. I can move you out to L.A. have you transferred. Please just give me time to figure things out."_

_"Matthew, I can't it's too late." She walked out with a box of her things, the only thing she left was a thin rose gold ring, Matthew had given her before._


	3. He won't love you like I would

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I believe there may be some plot errors, so I'll go over them some time. 
> 
> (Smut warning)

Her apartment was quite large and looked expensive, job must be more than just fine pay.

"It's not actually a place I would have gotten, I got a deal with a friend. He seemed very helpful and for a while, I moved out of my ex’s house which left me to go to my only other friend and he gave me quite the deal, as long as I lent him my cabin in Montana and gave him my brothers number.  So what would you like to drink? I have all kinds of juice, white wine, and beer," Vanessa walked towards the kitchen, leaving Matthew wandering around the living room.

"Wine is fine," he called out, looking at the picture frames. Most of them were of her childhood, not many of her teen years until college. There was a frame faced down above the fire-place. Matthew flipped it over only to reveal it was of him, he wore a green sweater of two ducks, his scruff made him look a bit like his age and he had brown hair that looked like a curly mop. Vanessa use to run her hands through it occasionally running into tangles.

"That's my favorite picture," Vanessa handed him a glass of wine, “Hope you don't find it strange I have a photo of you."

"It's not strange, I find it quite sweet..."

"Have a seat, I won't hurt you, I promise," she patted the black leather couch.

The film she had chosen had been one of her favorites from the 50's, after being in an uncomfortable position Vanessa had chosen to lay on his shoulder causing Matthew to shudder.

"I missed you," she whispered, by instinct Matthew intertwined their hands. He constantly thought about how much he missed her, how she looked when they slept together, and how happy they were when they went on trips on the days he had off. “Matthew?" She lifted her head from his shoulder, curious of how he reacted.

He was still too out of state thinking about all the happy memories, his smile on his face is what had calmed Vanessa. She wasn't into letting her feelings out, just a couple seconds ago she was telling herself whether or not to tell him. She squeezed his hand snapping him out of his thoughts. He noticed how soft her eyes looked, the gaze she gave him was the same as when he had met her.

"I missed you," he kissed her forehead and soon peppered her with kisses all over her face. She cringed playfully as then her reaction caused him to pout.

"I miss when you didn't shave, but I don't mind finally getting to kiss your jaw," she did as she said, only this time straddling his lap.

Momentarily it struck him, he had been waiting for this, a moment with her again.

He felt weak as she kissed his freshly shaven jaw, moving down to his neck nibbling and leaving marks. His hands gripped her waist but not too hard, he was much too gentle with her. Her hips started to ground on his, gaining an immediate intimate reaction to him only she could have done. The friction caused her to want more, the shape of his bulge beginning to harden upwards gave her more of what she wanted. His hands remained still softly on her hips pressing her down again multiple times.

Her hands were trailing down from his jaw to his buttoned shirt, she began to stand up from her previous position on his lap. Her lips detaching themselves from his own, he followed her up and to the last bedroom down the hall.

The room was quite big and long silky like curtains covered what seemed to be a very large window. There was a small chair on a furry mat in the corner while a bed was aligned in the middle of the wall next to the door.

She crawled on the bed with Matthew soon hovering over her after removing his pants. Soon she was nearly stripped naked with only her black bra and boxer shorts, which Matthew was very fond of. She became hostile to the fact his buttoned shirt was opened a bit and she didn't get to touch him. He saw that she seemed a bit off presumably because she was the only one exposed more than he was, his shirt was taken off and thrown off the bed. She took the chance and turned to lay him down regaining her previous position in the living room.

Her small hands unbuttoned his shirt and slid it off of him. His sitting position made it easier to do that as well as occasionally steal a kiss, making him smile. The kisses were constant before turning into a long kiss, her small hands roamed his jaw and neck trailing down his chest and abdomen. She stopped right at the top of his briefs and sat back on his thighs. Her eyes looked down, it wasn't her first time at all although he was her first. She was nervous and shy at first so this was different for Matthew.

He was reaching to grab her thighs but she sat to the side watching his eyes as she kept touch with his briefs pulling them off and exposing him. She wrapped her hands around length, putting slight pressure on the tip. His breathing turned to panting wanting more. At this point he didn't care if it was her mouth, he just needed her.

For the third time she straddled him, moving herself against his nude member. Her panties got damp quite fast driving Matthew mad. She stood up and removed her garments to reveal her body. She positioned herself back down and aligning herself on him with her right hand. Sliding down, she released her breath she kept in.

 

She moaned as she propped herself on his chest, his hands finally once again grabbing ahold of her hips. Her body grinded against his hips, he thrusted upwards as she rode him. His hips meeting hers, he saw that just him might not be enough for her to release so he slipped his hand between them rubbing her sensitive nub until it her moans were getting louder. He groaned as she clenched around him signaling she was near her release. Matthew’s hands guided her body to lay back down, he positioned himself back in her also as he used his thumb below him to rub her again, she wrapped her legs around his waist giving him a better angle to go deeper inside her. The sheets were the only thing she kept a hold of while she was near her state of bliss.

“Matthew,” she paused, “I’m close.”

Matthew himself was close as well, his last thrusts were lazy. Her moans were the only thing keeping him going and her last one drove him to the edge spilling himself in her along with her own body fluid.

He rolled over to the side panting and pulling the sheets that were on the side over both their bodies. She nuzzled her head on his shoulder, sure the mess between her thighs was a bit uncomfortable but she just wanted this moment to last longer. Her eyes closed slowly yet she remained conscious.

“He won’t love you like I would,” he said just below a whisper.

She smiled and whispered back, “I believe you.”


End file.
